Entangled Pasts
by reiko
Summary: Set in the 19th century Japan, Koenma fell in love with a ningen... how will Enma Daiou take this... and learn of Botan's entanglement with Koenma's past... hey! hey! a kobo fic for you kobo lovers out there! guess what! this one's already finished!
1. Entangled Pasts 1

actually i already have this posted in Alli-chan's wonderful site but due to Varon-san's suggestion... then why not post it here? C&C's will always be appreciated! thanks! but no flames please... ^^; enjoy  
  
August of 1872   
  
"Yuki-chan! Quick you will be late again!"  
  
The girl of seventeen then bounded carelessly from the tiny room of their little cottage. Her blue pony-tailed hair bouncing behind her oval face, gleaming under the bright light of the morning sun.   
  
"Hai, Kaasan!" she answered,the cheerful lilt of her voice quite audible although she spoke it with obvious worry on her sweet face.  
  
Her mother shook her head slowly as she approached the scurrying girl. She adjusted her obi, which was obviously falling out of place.   
  
"Your sensei won't be pleased again,Yuki-chan." her mother said gravely. Yuki gulped nervously as the face of the stern English woman crossed her mind.   
  
"I suppose so." she replied remembering how humiliated she had been yesterday. No doubt her sensei would punish her again and this time severly.   
  
"I just can't understand you young people." her mother began.   
  
Uh-oh...Yuki thought as she found her mother getting ready for another one of her speeches.   
  
"Why do you insist on going to school anyway? In my days-"   
  
"Mother I'm going!" Yuki called out as she dashed outside, carrying a cloth bundle containing her books. She gave a grateful sigh when her mother mercifully stopped.   
  
"Oh, well take care Yuki-chan." she said as Yuki slipped her feet in her zoris. "Be back home right after class, all right?"   
  
"Yes mother!" Yuki called out dashing outside in the most unfashionable manner leaving her mother frowning after her.   
  
==========  
  
"K-koenma-sama?"   
  
"What?!"   
  
George, the blue oni of the prince gulped down nervously. Of all the times he was ordered to deliver a message to the young Prince of the Rei kai, why does it have to be now?   
  
"Well what is it?" Koenma snapped again.   
  
"Y-your father, the Great Enma-Daiou just wanted to remind you to change into Ningen clothes before going down there." the oni nervously replied. Then without anther word, Goerge hurriedly left the irritated koenma.   
  
"Ch! Great Enma Daiou!" he spat as he changed into his teenage form.   
  
What is so great about him anyway? he thought as he donned on his black trousers and his silk white shirt.   
  
He sighed as he faced the mirror. He didn't actually mean to snap at George like that but then he couldn't help it since he was in a very foul mood today. Enma Daiou, ruler of the dead just ordered him,the Prince of Rei Kai to go down to Ningenkai to personally check and bring back with him the souls of the supposed-to-be-dead-right-now.   
  
"Damn!" he cursed. Bringing souls to Rei kai is the job of the ferry girls and not his. Why can't his father see that he has so many work tied up on his hands right now? And besides, it was of his own doing why the ferrying of souls has been delayed.   
  
"If it wasn't for that stupid reshuffling thing!" He muttered as he crossly made his way towards the portal separating the Rei Kai and the Ningenkai, dragging his coat with him.   
  
Because of the reshuffling, his domain fell short on ferry girls causing the endless delays. As a result, many Ningens suffered greatly, especially the ailing ones who had been longing for death.   
  
Muttering out another curse, he gruffly went through the portal. Well, he has no other choice. If he wants to end this, he has to get this over and done with. And besides, no matter how annoyed he is with his father right now, he dared not disobey the great Enma Daiou.   
  
==========   
  
"Oh dear!" muttered Yuki as she hastily made her way across the crowded streets of Kyoto. She clutched her books tightly to her chest as she ran faster.   
  
"Sensei would be furious." she thought as she turned into a corner, the last turn she had to make before reaching the school house. Just then she felt herself bouncing back. Then she became dizzy as she felt herself falling on the hard ground, her books scattering around her.   
  
Clearing her head, she slowly looked up only to see a young man sitting across from her, rubbing his back side.   
  
"Oh,oh,I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed realizing that she had actually bumped into someone.   
  
"I-I am all right." Koenma slowly replied getting up. What a very nice welcome for a prince indeed!   
  
Yuki stood up as well but the sudden force of the collision made her rather very dizzy. She groggily picked herself up, swaying a little.   
  
"Are you all right?" the young man asked steadying her. She looked up only to find a set of hazel-brown eyes peering at her with concern.   
  
"Y-yes, thank you." she replied averting her eyes. She then bent down to pick up her books scattered on the ground.   
  
"Im so, so, sorry for being careless." she said noticing the boy bending over and picking up some of her books as well. "I'm just in a hurry." she added.   
  
"Well that makes both of us." he said handing her her books.   
  
Yuki, getting past the dizziness, smiled gratefully. Koenma momentarily stared at her, her smile catching him off-guard for a second.   
  
"She looked mighty cheerful for someone hurrying to class." he thought absorbing her pretty smile.   
  
"Um, well I have to get going." Yuki said taking a step past him. "Thank you and it was nice bumping into you." she added running away from him before he could utter a word.   
  
Koenma looked after her lost for words. He would've loved to follow her if the streak of her pink yukata hadn't vanished from his sight. He then looked up, the warm sun bathing his face.   
  
"Ningens." he thought wryly, shaking his head. He then turned around and started walking. "What a strange bunch of creatures." he added. But then he smiled softly upon remembering the girl's beautiful smile.   
  
Amusing it really was. He was just granted the most beautiful smile he had never seen before. It made him wonder if the girl would smile at him just the same if she had known who he really was and what is his purpose for coming here. Then dismissing such thoughts, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk.   
  
Funny, he just realized that he was taking the same direction where the girl had gone.   
  
   
  
  



	2. Entangled Pasts 2

"Want to go for sweet rice cakes before heading home, Yuki-san?"   
  
Yuki looked behind her and smiled cheerfully.   
  
"Hai, Mineko-san." she replied bounding up excitedly beside her friend. Mineko let out a little laugh.   
  
"I just don't know how you do it, Yuki-san." she said as they reached the crowded market. Yuki looked at her with confusion. Her friend rolled her eyes.   
  
"I just don't understand. You seem so cheerful after the scolding and beating you got from sensei for being late again today."   
  
With that, Yuki stopped, her purplish eyes turning thoughtful.   
  
"Well perhaps I'm used to it." she replied. "After all, I was always late these past few weeks." she added.   
  
"Say what you want Yuki-chan but those rice cakes are a-waiting!" Mineko replied as she made way towards the stall. Yuki finally decided to end such thoughts to follow her. But before she could take a step, she saw her friend helplessly on the ground, a horse trampling over her.   
  
==========  
  
Koenma looked at the scene before him with dismay. Although not liking it one bit, he couldn't do anything about it. The girl was destined to die by being trampled on by that horse and it made him feel sorry to see a pretty and lively girl, so full of youth and life die in the the most unpretty way.   
  
He let out another curse as he saw the spirit of the girl rise from its mortal body. It walked aimlessly, looking at her body with obvious confusion. Damn his father anyway! Comforting souls is not his job. Now, how is he supposed to comfort and tell her that she is already dead? Just looking at how confused she is made him think that it is comforting she needs rather than the actual truth.   
  
"Mineko-san!"   
  
"That voice." he thought. Amidst the crowd of people and the swarms of frantic shouting, he heard the most familiar voice. Then he saw her, her blue hair quite visible among the crowd.   
  
She is bloodied and pale, her yukata stained with the dark red blood as she cradled the lifeless body of her friend on her lap, crying.   
  
"Please! Somebody, anybody, help us!" she called out shouting and crying. Instantly two men came out and carried the girl's body.   
  
The girl with the blue hair followed them, no doubt on their way towards the doctor's house. With that, the crowd began to disperse leaving nothing but the unseen presence looking after the three with confusion. Sighing, he started for the girl.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked in the most comforting voice he could muster. The girl turned to his with confusion.   
  
"Go where?"   
  
"To Rei Kai with me." Koenma replied. The girl frowned.   
  
"I-I don't understand." she began. "Why is my friend crying? Who is that girl she is crying for anyway?"   
  
Koenma tried his best to sound polite and gentle. "She was crying for you." he replied.   
  
"But why? I'm right here." the girl stubbornly replied.   
  
No Mineko-san it is your body out there with your friend." Koenma said shortly. With that, the girl turned to him horrified.   
  
"M-my body?" she croaked.   
  
"I am afraid so." he replied nodding his head. "You are a spirit now, you were trampled by a horse."   
  
With those words, the girl started backing away from him fearfully. "N-no!" she said, her voice a hushed whisper. "I-it can't be! It can't be!"   
  
"I'm sorry." Koenma said walking towards her. "Let us go, Mineko." he added offering his hand.   
  
"I don't- I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" the girl cried out turning away from him.   
  
"If you walk away from me right now, have you thought about where you would go?"   
  
That did it. The girl stopped and turned to him. "I will go home." she replied.   
  
"And then what?" Koenma said. "Scare your parents to death? You are a spirit now, a ghost! Nobody would be able to see you or touch you."   
  
Koenma sighed as he once again offered his hand. The girl looked at his outstretched hand, considering the thought.   
  
"Let us go." he said this time softly. The girl frowned at him, this time wonderingly.   
  
"Are you death?" she asked taking his hand. "You sure look young and cute. I have pictured something more dark and evil." she added as they started walking towards the light.   
  
With that, Koenma smiled softly. He shook his head. "No." he replied. "You have met death a little while ago."   
  
"Oh! Who are you then?"   
  
"You will find out later." He replied mysteriously. "Just wait and see." he added as they reached the portal.  
  
After seeing the girl stepping into the portal did Koenma made a mental check. He would double up whatever benefits his ferry girls recieve from him. Being one for a day sure made him realize how difficult their work is.   
  
   
  
=======   
  
"Mother, I'm going."   
  
"Yuki-chan, are you sure you are feeling all right?" her mother asked as she noted the lameness of her daughter's voice. "You can always skip school, you know."   
  
Yuki smiled weakly at her mother's concerned expression. With that, she slumped herself back on the kneeling mats, too stricken with grief.   
  
"To tell you the truth mother, no I'm not." she replied. "Although is has been a week and everything..."   
  
"Oh Yuki-chan." her mother began taking her by her arms. "It was just- it was her time already. Nobody, not even you could do anything about it."   
  
"B-but Mineko- she was laughing and talking! It was just- so sudden!"   
  
"And so we must always be ready." Her mother replied kissing her hair. "Now you understand how precious life can be."   
  
With that, Yuki slowly nodded her head. She then stood up and put her zoris on.   
  
"I need to clear my head, mother." she said stepping out.   
  
"Oh all right. But do be careful, ne? Please?"   
  
Yuki nodded her head and smiled. Then sighing, she made her way towards the market place.   
  
   
  
=======   
  
"Are you sure you want to get off here, Koenma-sama?"  
  
Koenma nodded his head as he slowly took off his pacifier and shoved it inside his pocket. Ayame, his ferry girl, frowned at him with the gesture.   
  
"Thank you, Ayame." he said hopping off from her oar. "I'll be on my way."   
  
"Hai." she said. Then with one final bow, she flew away from him. All alone, he then started on his way.   
  
Crazy as it may seem, he found himself wishing he could see the girl with the blue. Other than checking Ningenkai for the third time, he also wished to see her once again, just to see her. Then the question struck him. WHY? He does not know for sure but all he knew was he couldn't get her off his mind these past week.   
  
Then as if an answered prayer, he caught sight of a blue hair before stumbling backwards.   
  
"Oh, it's you again." Yuki mumbled her voice sober. "I'm sorry."   
  
"We seem to keep bumping into each other." he said. Yuki looked up and smiled weakly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I am just not myself lately." she replied.   
  
"I'm sorry about your friend." he whispered. Yuki looked surprised.   
  
"H-how did you know?"   
  
"Um, I-I saw the whole thing." Koenma stammered falling in step beside her. "You were crying so a I assumed she was you friend."   
  
"Yes she was my best friend." she replied. "I have never really expected that. I wish I could have told her how much she means to me."   
  
"Well, I'm sure she knows it." he said. "After all you seem like a nice person. And please don't frown like that, it is not just you. It doesn't make you."   
  
With that, Yuki stopped. She turned to him and for the first time noticed how handsome he is. His face is well chiseled and his eyes like sparkling topazes. His hair fell onto his eyes gently, gleaming under the afternoon sun. Instantly she blushed.   
  
"I- I'm afraid that I should be on my way, sir." she hastily replied.   
  
Koenma frowned at the sudden change of her voice. Moments ago she was friendly chatting with him as if she knew him forever then the next, cool and afraid. Taking a deep breath, he started towards her.   
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly, his brown eyes meeting her dark lavender ones. Yuki tried her best to relax.   
  
"Why no sir." she replied in the coolest voice she could make. "It is just you're a stranger and all…"   
  
"Oh so my being a stranger bothers you?" he replied.   
  
Yuki didn't answer, she was too fascinated by how his eyes sparkle when amused. He smiled softly.   
  
"If that is so." he began taking a step backward. He bowed before her, an exaggerated bow that Yuki couldn't help but give out a soft giggle.   
  
"I am Koenma, completely at you service Madam." he said his voice rich with gallantry. It pleased him to hear her soft laugh,so melodious and utterly feminine.   
  
Koenma? Is that it?" she asked wonderingly.   
  
He frowned as he straightened himself up. How idiotic! He hadn't thought of a last name to go with it!   
  
"Oh, um my name is uh H-Hidaka." he stammered out. "Hidala Koenma."   
  
"Well my name is Tominaga Yuki."she answered bowing gracefully before him. "It is so nice meeting you, Koenma-san." she added smiling.   
  
"No the pleasure is all mine." he mumbled absent-mindedly as he was, for a moment, caught in a rapture upon seeing her smile.   
  
"S-so where are you from?" she asked as she started walking. Koenma fell on step beside her.   
  
"Oh, I'm- from around here."   
  
"Where exactly *from around here*?" she asked looking at him. Koenma frowned.   
  
"Uh I- I live just from outside-- Kyoto." he replied. "Yes just from there." he added pointing nowhere but nevertheless sounding sure.   
  
"How about you?" he quickly asked before Yuki pry him more about it.   
  
"I live just past the market." she answered. Finally they reached the wooden bridge. She stopped and gazed down on the sparkling stream.   
  
"Do you go to a school house as well?" Koenma's eyebrows shot upwards. Then he smiled.   
  
"I did. Just finished it months ago." he replied trying to sound convincing. Yuki's eyes widened.   
  
"Oh but you look so young!" she exclaimed "How old are you, sir?"   
  
Oh about four or five hundred years or so. he thought as he looked at her with amusement. "Im uh eighteen." he replied.   
  
Eighteen! Too young to finish school!   
  
"I take it you must be very smart." she replied. "Finishing school at a very young age-- do go to work?"   
  
"I work for my father." he replied. "I see to the paperworks and I take care of the deliveries." he added. Well it was the truth anyway, though most of it.   
  
Yuki opened her mouth to say something. But then she realized she had been asking too much. She then refrained herself from asking and turned away from him quite shyly.   
  
"What's the matter, Yuki-dono?" Koenma asked surprised at the sudden movement. "Did you suddenly remember your friend?"   
  
"Mineko." she thought. She had forgotten about her and her grieving! Somehow this charming young man was able to make her forget Mineko's death!   
  
"I-it was just..." she began stammering. Then she looked at the setting sun. "Oh look, it is near to sundown. I must head home." she hastily said. Koenma tried his best to hide his disappointment.   
  
"Oh, well then, yes you should." he said smiling at her. Yuki smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling.   
  
"It was nice meeting you again, Koenma-san." she said cheerfully.   
  
"Same here Yuki-dono." he said as he felt his heart skip a beat.   
  
Yuki, with one last look, turned around and started walking away from him. Just then, something inside Koenma snapped. "  
  
Yuki-dono!" he called out.   
  
Yuki stopped a few meters away from him. She turned to him and smiled with questioning eyes.   
  
"May I- may I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Yuki stared at him for a moment.   
  
"I'm afraid I would be awfully busy for school tomorrow." Koenma's face fell. Yuki smiled. "But I believe I would be free after it." she continued.   
  
Koenma's face instantly lit up. "Arigato, Yuki-dono." he replied. "I will see you tomorrow then."   
  
"Hai!" she said cheerfully. Koenma smiled with genuine pleasure as he looked after her vanishing figure.   
  
   
  
  



	3. Entangled Pasts 3

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, mother?" Yuki asked hugging her mother later that night. Her mother gave out an amused laugh  
  
"Do you want something, Yuki-chan?" she asked raising her eyebrows. She pursed her lips and looked at her daughter knowingly.   
  
"No!" Yuki protested. "What ever made you say a thing like that?" she added pouting.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Just this morning you were depressed and now--"   
  
"Mother!" she exclaimed looking at her incredulously. "Is it wrong for a daughter to tell her mother how much she loves her?"  
  
"Hmm… I suppose your day turned out right."  
  
With that Yuki smiled.  
  
"You can say that again." she replied.  
  
"Anything special happened?"  
  
Yuki thought about Koenma, his handsome face, and his gorgeous brown eyes looking at her. Instantly she blushed.  
  
"Well let us say that I've just learned to accept everything and went back to my usual cheerful self again." she replied.  
  
With that kind of answer, her mother laughed.  
  
"You are hiding something from me, Yuki-chan." She said.  
  
"No! It's the truth!" she protested. Her mother shook her head.  
  
"Oh whatever it is, it is off to bed with you young lady." She said giving her a light slap on her behind.  
  
Yuki laughed as she made her way towards her chamber. Moments later she poked her head outside.  
  
"Yes, but I won't tell." She kidded.  
  
"Off to bed!" her mother threatened with mockery. "And you will tell me about it tomorrow."  
  
Yuki laughed out loud and closed her shoji. She then prepared herself for bed, changing into her sleeping yukata and untying the ribbon holding her blue mane. She gracefully knelt down before her low table, got her mirror out and combed her hair, her head full of the handsome stranger she had just met a while ago.   
  
Then it struck her. Stranger! Koenma is a stranger! Such a thought made her sick to her stomach. Why did she easily let herself get carried away just like that? Why did she let her sensibility slip upon seeing a pretty face? Is a handsome face enough for her to lose her sense of thinking that quickly?  
  
She stopped combing her hair and looked at her reflection furiously. Then her face softened.   
  
"No." she thought. "I am wrong."  
  
Who was she kidding anyway? She knows that she had this strange feeling about that man the first time she saw him smile. A feeling of somehow she had known him forever, as if he was always there watching her. Strange it may seem but she knows that it wasn't just because of his charming personality, it is this strange familiarity that drew her to him.  
  
Shaking her head, she then decided to put her things back into her drawer and get ready for bed. Setting herself on her futon, she stared at the ceiling dreamily as faces of Koenma danced inside her head.   
  
"Seems like I 've really known him forever." She reiterated closing her eyes. But then she reminded herself not to get too carried away. Who knows he might just be a good friend, nothing but a good friend.  
  
   
  
=======  
  
"Good afternoon, Yuki-dono."   
  
Yuki jumped with surprise upon hearing a cool, soothing voice behind her. Turning around, she clutched her chest and smiled upon seeing where that voice came from.  
  
"You startled me, Koenma-san." She said.  
  
"So sorry." He replied. "Please?" he asked as he handed her a single white rose.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened with surprise upon seeing the pretty thing before her. She smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you. It is very lovely." She said as she brought the fragrant flower to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.  
  
"So how was school?" he asked as they started walking.  
  
"Oh it went just well!" she answered cheerfully. And before she knew it, she was chatting away gaily about her day's events.  
  
Koenma just listened with a smile on his face. It made him wonder how lovely her eyes are, changing from light purple to dark ones and then to light pink, depending on her mood. Just then Yuki stopped and turned to him.  
  
"How about you?" she suddenly asked feeling him looking at her. "How was your day?" she added as they reached the town square.  
  
Koenma grinned at her boyishly that Yuki nearly felt herself melting with admiration. Reluctantly, she turned away and focused her attention on the rose instead.  
  
"I am afraid nothing special." He replied. Just a bunch of souls and a mountain of paperwork waiting for my approval. He thought wryly.  
  
"Oh come on, Koenma-san!" she exclaimed. "You can do better than that! Tell me, what really happened?" she coaxed her face shining with excitement.  
  
Koenma let out a laugh, actually his first genuine laugh combined with pleasure. It amused him to see her excited face, as if he had really done something exciting and worth anticipating for.  
  
"Well, another set of deliveries came this morning." He finally said thinking about the new batch of souls that actually came that morning. "That means another bunch of paperwork for me, which will result to exhaustion and who knows what terrifying things it has in store for me." He added chuckling.  
  
"Boy, sure makes me feel lucky to be in school." Yuki mumbled thoughtfully. Koenma laughed louder.  
  
"Why, thank you for saying that, Yuki-dono!" he exclaimed with mild sarcasm. Yuki immediately got the message in the tone of his voice. She turned to him, her eyebrows shooting upwards.  
  
"I'm sorry but it is true." She said smiling pleasantly. "Before meeting you, I thought I was the unluckiest girl to ever live because of school." She added. Then she became thoughtful again. "Makes me even wonder why I even insisted going to school in the first place."  
  
"Well, you know you could always quit school and get married right away, ne?" Koenma replied. With that, Yuki wrinkled her nose with disgust.  
  
"And then what? Stay at home and produce babies till I get weary?" she spat. Then realizing what just came out of her mouth; she blushed and quickly turned away from him embarrassingly.  
  
"Um well that is, sadly, the awful truth." He replied chuckling. The seeing the beautiful tint on her cheeks, he smiled softly.  
  
"But then, I'm glad to know that you are one of those women who's got a brain and is not afraid to speak her mind."  
  
Upon hearing that, Yuki turned to him smiling. She twirled the rose playfully as she looked out.  
  
"I see we have already reached the bridge." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I suppose we already have." She replied realizing how time flies when you're having fun.  
  
"May I-- may I see you tomorrow, Yuki-dono?" Koenma asked her, his face hopeful.  
  
Yuki smiled, her face getting warm.  
  
"Hai." She answered softly. Then they stood there for a second, their eyes meeting, saying all. Koenma took a deep breath as he felt the sweetness of the moment.   
  
Yuki then broke into a sigh.  
  
"I think I'd better head home." She said. "Thank you again for the lovely rose, Koenma-san."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." He replied. "Take care?"  
  
"Hai." Yuki replied before turning around and walking away from him.  
  
   
  
========  
  
Koenma whistled cheerfully as he stamped and read the documents one by one. He let out another cheerful sigh as he once again brought another document in front of his eyes.  
  
"I wonder why many Ningens die suddenly this year?" he mumbled as he lightly brought his stamp down against the paper creating a light banging noise, so much different from the noise he commonly makes. Then slumping himself against his leather chair, he closed his eyes wearily.  
  
"How come my work seems to triple up everytime I get home?" he asked himself staring the pile of documents before him waiting for his stamp of approval. Then the face of Yuki suddenly filled his head.  
  
Instantly worry filled him mixed with longing. How could he do a thing such as this?! He is a demigod, an immortal and she, a ningen, one who is destined to die someday. A demigod's quest for a ningen's heart would always end tragically but then…  
  
"She made me laugh." He thought remembering what happened that afternoon. "She was actually the first one who made me laugh." He added a light smile curving his lips.  
  
With that, he let out a low, tired groan as he desperately wished that the marble floor would somehow open and swallow him up. Just what did he get himself into?! But then he knows that he can't bear the thought of not seeing her pretty face, to hear her cheerful laughter, to feel her bubbly nature… everything just really got out of hand!   
  
He then sat up straight. He is, after all, Koenma, the son of the Great Enma Daiou, the Prince of Rei Kai. If he started this, surely he could end this. Although it fills him with great sadness, he must do what is right to spare them both from pain and lonliness. He must stop this nonsense before he finds himself falling and in order to do that, he must bid farewell and stop seeing the attractive blue-haired, purple-eyed ningen who got his attentions.   
  
"Tomorrow." He thought as he once again picked up another document. "Tomorrow…"   
  
But somehow he couldn't help but wish for tomorrow not to come.  
  
   
  
  



	4. Entangled Pasts 4

November of 1872  
  
"Itadakemasu!" Yuki cried out cheerfully before digging into the bowl of ramen before her. Seeing that, Koenma laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" she asked pouting at him.  
  
"No, nothing." He replied as helped himself with the ramen. Although he didn't particularly like the taste of Ningen food, he found it tasting as much as good when he is eating it with her.  
  
"Just wondering how your simple laughter makes me laugh as well." He continued poking his food as if he had said nothing of importance. Upon hearing her silence, he looked up and gazed at her.  
  
Yuki instantly blushed. She cast her eyes down and shyly busied herself with her ramen, unable to bring her eyes back on his handsome face once again.  
  
Koenma chuckled as he picked on his food. Remembering the decision he made four months ago nearly made him laugh. He should've known that, when he came to her the day after that, the self-made promise of not seeing her again would eventually end up in smokes.  
  
Actually he waited for her that day, rehearsing his lines, thinking the most acceptable reason he must utter… but then, upon seeing her emerging from the school house, smiling up at him, made him lost for words! Before he knew it, he and Yuki kept seeing each other almost everyday, their friendship blossoming into something sweet and beautiful that he couldn't tear himself away from it.  
  
He even got the chance to meet her mother when he was finally allowed to walk her home. Now they share something they had never shared with anybody else, special things like when the time Yuki told him about her family, her father, how he died (which he, of course, already knows) and almost all of her dreams and aspirations. Whereas, he told her his loneliness, his unexplainable fears, then as if by magic, Yuki would do something outrageous to make him forget…  
  
"And she was the one who made me laugh." He thought with wonder.  
  
"All done!" she cried out suddenly, forgetting her shyness. "Last one to the door is a rotten sushi!" she called out bolting from her seat, laughing.  
  
"Yuki-chan! Matte!" he called out after her disappearing figure. Then chuckling, he stood up as well and walked towards the door only to find her patiently waiting for him outside, grinning.  
  
"Not fair, Yuki-dono." He said walking towards her; his eyes alight with pleasure.  
  
Yuki smiled up at him quietly as she started walking. Koenma frowned as he followed her.  
  
"Where are we going, Yuki-dono?" he asked. She turned to him with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Shh… it's a secret." She whispered bringing her forefinger to her lips. She then gave him a sweet smile before winking.   
  
Koenma's eyes widened then it narrowed as he felt something tug at the strings of his heart. Then he stopped. At that moment he knew what he is really feeling! With that realization, he suppressed his laughter.  
  
Yuki trudged on past the market and the town square completely unaware of what was going on inside Koenma's heart. She walked calmly till she reached the outskirts of Kyoto. She then made her towards a huge tree, which was secluded from the noisy bustling of the city.  
  
"It is so peaceful here." Koenma said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets, inhaling the fresh air. Yuki, in turn, gingerly sat down on its shade, gracefully tucking her legs.  
  
"This is my secret place, Koenma-san." She said staring dreamily at the pink sky. "Not even Mineko-san knew about this." She added. Then she turned to him, their eyes meeting. Koenma only smiled as his reply.  
  
"I often come here to think." She began looking once again at the setting sun. "Sometimes I would imagine my father staring down at me, makes me wonder if I'm making him proud just now."  
  
With that, Koenma turned to her, his mind and heart battling whether to tell her, or not that he is part of some conspiracy that actually took her father away from her. But just seeing her beautiful face, her eyes shiny and misty, made him refrain himself from saying it. Doing so would only ruin the beautiful picture before him.  
  
"Of course he would have been proud." Koenma said instead, his heart now hammering loudly against his chest. "H-having a beautiful daughter would make any father so proud, Yuki-dono."  
  
Yuki blushed furiously upon hearing those words. So far this was the first time Koenma told her she is beautiful and it made her wonder how good it had felt. She turned to him once again only to find him gazing at her with so much intensity, his eyes heavy with emotions. She took a deep breath as she absorbed the beauty of his face, the sparkle in his eyes, the bridge of his nose, his sensual lips…  
  
"As- as I've told you before, this is my secret place." She began standing up. "I-I won't bring you here unless- unless--"  
  
"I'm falling in love with you Yuki." He suddenly blurted out Yuki instantly froze.  
  
"W-what did you say?"  
  
"I'm falling with you, Yuki." He repeated. "I'm so in love with you."  
  
Before she knew it, she blurted out, "I'm so in love with you."  
  
Without a word, Koenma pulled her to him, enclosing her in his arms. Yuki pressed her face against his chest, snuggling up to his warmth.  
  
"You just don't know how happy you make me feel." He murmured as he buried his head in her sweet-smelling hair. Then he slowly lifted her face up to his. He gazed softly at her eyes, drinking her very soul that Yuki nearly melted with love and longing at the same time.  
  
"I love you, Yuki." He whispered. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath against her cheek, teasing her senses.  
  
"And I love you." She replied as Koenma captured her lips with his.  
  
Yuki, for a moment, froze. She hasn't been kissed before and it sure surprised her to feel different sensations crashing at her all at once. But upon feeling his soft lips against her, she relaxed; kissing him back with equal passion, unlocking the hidden longings buried deep inside her from the time she had met him.  
  
Koenma kissed her fervently, demanding gently, letting himself out, and pouring himself over her. After the sweet kiss, Yuki buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I am afraid Koenma." She murmured. "I am afraid of getting hurt."  
  
Upon hearing that, Koenma could do nothing but to kiss her hair and tighten his arms around her even more. As of now he couldn't give promises. He had fallen into a bond, which could hurt both of them but for this moment-- nothing could be more right.  
  
"Yes." He thought gazing at the setting sun. "Nothing could be more right, nothing could be more right…"   
  
   
  
=======  
  
Second week of January, 1873  
  
"Koenma-sama, your father wishes to see you."  
  
Koenma, now in his toddler form. Looked up from the pile of papers in front him. Upon seeing George fidgeting nervously before his desk, he smiled sweetly.  
  
"All right." He answered cheerfully as he slid down from his chair and walked towards the heavy doors.  
  
George looked after his boss with surprise and confusion. He noticed that for the past three months Koenma suddenly became cheerful, mild-tempered, and tolerable for his own good.  
  
"Too cheerful." George muttered as he exited the office. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling that somehow something is up with the prince. Whatever it is though, he sure was glad about it.  
  
Koenma hummed a happy tune as he made his way towards his father's office. When he reached the hallway lined with glass, he stopped momentarily to admire the view of Rei Kai's woodland.  
  
He took a deep breath as his eyes absorbed the beauty before him. It really was a wonder why he hadn't noticed this before. Somehow, having Yuki made everything around him beautiful. The air became crisper and fresher, the tress became greener, and at night, the stars above became brighter. He then shook his head and started on his way.  
  
"What took you so long, boy?" Enma Daiou boomed upon seeing the heavy oak doors of his office opening.   
  
"You wish to see me, father?" Koenma asked instead, feeling too good to be irritated with his father's gruff voice. He bowed lowly before him.  
  
"Yes." He answered in his big, booming voice. "Just wondering how much power you have already stored in the pacifier."  
  
Koenma fidgeted nervously. He has no idea since he often takes it out whenever he sees Yuki. He lost track! Clearing his throat, he then looked up only to meet his father's hard, penetrating eyes.  
  
"Just enough, great father" he answered in the humblest voice he could muster. "After all I had this on for centuries now." he added quickly.  
  
Enma gave a satisfied grunt, accepting his son's reply. When he did not saying anything, Koenma frowned.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. Enma shook his head.  
  
"No." he replied. He then stood up and walked towards the huge window. "I sent Ayame and four other deities to the Makai."   
  
"I know father." Koenma replied knowingly though greatly intrigued by the sudden decision.  
  
"There-- has been a series of plague in Ningenkai and I'm afraid we are short of deities right now." he continued. Koenma instantly brightened at the thought of leaving Rei Kai earlier than usual. Without turning to face him, Enma Daiou added.  
  
"And since you did a good job of bringing souls here and then for the past four months, I would like you to go down there and ferry souls in here."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Enma Daio frowned upon hearing the silent answer of his son. He turned around quite furious only to find Koenma already gone.  
  
   
  
  



	5. Entangled Pasts 5

Koenma, now in his teenage form, shuffled his feet dejectedly on the ground. He couldn't believe it! He just couldn't believe it! The next on his list was none other than Sazami Tominaga, Yuki's own mother!  
  
He stopped as he felt cold bits of sweat trickling down his forehead. No, he could not do it. He just can't! He just can't take away the most important person in Yuki's life. He just wouldn't be able to bear seeing her cry. But then what could he do?  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed out. "Damn the Fates anyway!" he added. He was angry with the Fates, those three creepy, old geezers who spin the thread of life and cut it as well. What's more, he is angrier with himself-- for being helpless.  
  
"Is something wrong, Koenma?"  
  
He turned around only to find the worried and concerned face of his Yuki looking at him. He tried his best to smile.  
  
"No it's nothing." He replied taking her books from her. He then stared at her for a moment.  
  
"D- do you want tell me something?" she asked. "Is something amiss, Koenma-san?"  
  
He looked at her, hoping that she would be able to read everything in his eyes. He hoped that she would be able to see the truth, know who he really was. He wished that she would understand and accept him just as well.  
  
"H-how's Sazami-san?" he asked instead. With that, Yuki turned soberly at him.  
  
"She is getting worse everyday." She answered as she tried hard not to cry. "Her coughing won't stop and the muscles pains--"  
  
"May I see her, Yuki?" he asked.  
  
Yuki nodded her head as they made their way towards their humble cottage. Once inside, Yuki led Koenma towards her mother's tiny room. Koenma saw the little lady, lying on her futon, weak and pale.  
  
"You're looking better, Tominaga-san." He greeted his voice with forced cheerfulness.  
  
The lady's eyes opened slowly. She looked at the young man with fondness as Koenma sat beside her futon.  
  
"Liar." She replied, then she gave out convulsions of coughing that Yuki decided to step out the room, unable to contain her tears.  
  
"Yuki hates it when I cough." she said, her voice rasping. "I hate it too since it makes her upset."  
  
Koenma frowned and looked at her softly. He smiled.  
  
"What do you wish, Tominaga-san?" he asked.  
  
"Peaceful sleep." She replied smiling weakly. "At first I was reluctant to die, afraid of leaving my Yuki-chan alone." She added. Then she grasped his hand firmly that it surprised Koenma.  
  
"You would take care of her now, ne Koenma-san?"  
  
Koenma looked at her after a moment. Then he replied.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart."  
  
With that, the woman smiled.  
  
"Now I can embrace death surely and with no worries." She replied.  
  
He smiled and lightly brought his hands on top of her forehead.  
  
"Then sleep well, Sazami-san." He replied softly. "And when you wake up, I promise you everything will be all right."  
  
Surprisingly, she felt peaceful upon feeling his hand against her skin. She then drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. That dawn, she woke up feeling good and so refreshed. She stood up and was surprised to find Koenma standing by the doorway, hands outstretched. Smiling she walked towards him, took his hand and disappeared into the light.  
  
=========  
  
"Koenma-sama, your father is calling for you."  
  
Koenma looked up from his work only to find Ayame staring at him warily. He frowned with annoyance. He is not up to seeing his father right now, not after witnessing how Yuki's tears flowed freely from her eyes after her mother had passed away. It has been two weeks but she seemed inconsolable and he hadn't felt helpless and wretched before knowing he is one of the causes of her unhappiness.  
  
"All right, Ayame. Tell him I'll be right there." He said at last, standing up from his leather chair.  
  
Ayame stood there momentarily as she watched her handsome boss turn into the bratty toddler everybody knows. But then it was really surprising. Before, Koenma rarely changes into his teenage form but now he is always in this form, reverting to the toddler one only when being summoned by his father.   
  
"And he is too cheerful." She thought. Now she is beginning to agree with George, there is something definitely going on with their boss and the nagging feeling even became stronger upon remembering the time he took off his pacifier.  
  
"Is there anything else, Ayame?"  
  
Ayame blinked as she looked down only to find Koenma frowning up at her. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, t-that's all" She replied giving him a bow signaling for her exit. Then without another word, she hurriedly went out of his office.   
  
Koenma heaved a sigh as he dragged his feet towards his father's office. What is the old man up to now? Moments later, he reached his father's room. He knocked softly before entering.  
  
"You want to see me, father?" he asked once inside.  
  
Enma Daiou looked up from his reading. He gave a nod, acknowledging the bow his son gave him.  
  
"Yes." He replied. Then he stood up. "I think it is time for you to produce an heir, son."  
  
Koenma felt his body stiffened as he looked at his father with total surprise.  
  
"B- but father--"  
  
"I am not getting any younger now, Koenma." Enma Daiou began. "In time, you will assume my position and I think that it is appropriate that you find yourself a wife before that."  
  
"You have been saying that for the past five centuries, father --" Koenma began. And always forcing me to marry a woman I don't even like, I haven't even met!   
  
"I know, I know. But now this is different. I can really feel my time's running out, Koenma." He said. Then he smiled. "Now, you are to choose among the maidens I specifically have in mind, all of noble birth of course and --"  
  
"No, father I won't." He interrupted, surprised at the determination in his voice.  
  
"What did you say?" boomed his father getting furious by the second.  
  
Normally, he would shrank away from him and concede but this time, he stood firm in his ground.  
  
"I said no father I won't." he repeated calmly but firmly. Enma Daiou, his rage complete, walked towards him.  
  
"You will marry if I say so and choose among the maidens I have already considered. I will not tolerate disobedience in my realm especially from you!" his father shouted.  
  
Koenma shook his head as he slowly backed away from him.  
  
"No, father I won't." he reiterated. Then without a word, he turned around and ran away from him. Enma shouted at him with anger.  
  
"Don't you dare turn and walk away from me Koenma!" he yelled, his big, booming voice rocking the whole Rei Kai. "Come back here at once!"  
  
With that, Koenma only ran faster, ignoring the curious stares the deities and the onis gave him. He hurriedly changed into his teenage form before stepping into the portal. Blinded by angry tears, he desperately ran away from home, longing for Yuki.  
  
=======  
  
"Thought I would find you here."  
  
Yuki turned around only to see Koenma, a sad smile etched on his face. With tears in her eyes, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Koenma immediately gathered her up in his arms and kissed her hair.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too late for you to be here in your secret place?" he asked looking at the stars twinkling in the sky.  
  
"Our secret place." Yuki corrected as she lifted her tear-streaked face to him. "It sure feels different to come home to an empty house." She added sorrowfully that he felt the blow of her words.  
  
"I love you." Koenma replied instead, his eyes penetrating hers that she felt herself shiver.  
  
"W-what's the matter, Koenma?" she asked noting the sadness in his voice. She gently brushed the strands of his hair away from his eyes. "Tell me."  
  
"You are to finish school soon, ne?" he asked  
  
"Y-yes but--"  
  
"I ran away from my home." He continued. Yuki frowned at him.  
  
"Where would you stay then? Where will you go? How can you do something as drastic as-- "  
  
"My father is forcing me to get married." He cut in softly. Yuki instantly felt her insides get numb, an unexpected pain slicing through her heart. Her face fell as she stepped back away from him.  
  
"O-oh, I see." She managed to mumble out as her lower lip trembled.  
  
But instead of stopping her with explanations, his hand dug into his pocket and fished out a set of rings that gleamed beautifully under the moonlight. The rings, not of ordinary ones, are made of the most expensive stone that could only be found in the deepest depth of the River Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, back in the Rei Kai and the most extraordinary metal only to be found in the Makai.  
  
"Will you marry me, Yuki?" he asked his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened with surprise at the question. She couldn't believe what she just heard! He is actually proposing marriage to her! What is she to do now? What should she say? Should she accept? With that she remembered her dear mother.  
  
"I am all alone now." she thought looking at his face searchingly. "I don't want to be alone anymore."   
  
Then she smiled; her mind finally made up.  
  
"Yes but there is no one to marry us at this time." she replied. Koenma smiled happily as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Then with the gods of the sky and the stars as my sole witnesses, I therefore submit myself to be your husband. I will love you and cherish you, this I promise to keep." He said clearly.  
  
"With the gods of the sky and the stars as my sole witnesses, I therefore myself to you as your faithful wife. I will love you and cherish you, this I promise to keep." She said.  
  
Koenma smiled as he slid the ring in her left ring finger. Yuki then did the same. Then they stared at each other, happiness clearly in their hearts.  
  
"I love you, Yuki." He whispered as he drew her near him.  
  
"I love you too." She replied  
  
Then without further ado, the two sealed their love with a kiss, completing the marriage rite under the protection of the stars twinkling above them.  
  
   
  
  



	6. Entangled Pasts 6

Third week of April, 1873  
  
"Do come home early, all right?"  
  
Koenma chuckled as he gave his wife a sound kiss on the lips.  
  
"I always come home early." He said as Yuki adjusted the collar of his shirt.   
  
"I can't understand you though." she began as she turned and walked towards the low table. "Why do you insist on wearing shirt and trousers when you could wear hakamas instead?"  
  
Koenma turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Because a shirt, a pair of trousers and a coat is proper with my kind of work, Yuki-chan." He replied as she turned to him smiling.  
  
"I suppose the doctor also dresses like that." She mused as she wiped the table clean. "Tell me, how is your work doing right now?"  
  
"Well, better than ever." He replied gathering his things. "Though I always warn the doctor that herbal medicines today are mighty expensive, still he insists on buying more than enough."  
  
"Well I am glad." She replied as she walked towards him. She put her arms around him. "Do be careful, all right?"  
  
"Yes." He replied huskily as he kissed her on her forehead. "Don't forget to lock up when I go out."  
  
"Oh- I may be going out in a little while." She said.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"To the market." She answered. "To buy something for dinner."  
  
Koenma then nodded his head as he turned and walked towards the door. Then giving his wife one final smile, he waved goodbye and went on his way.  
  
=======  
  
It was already late that afternoon when Koenma decided to head home. He gave out a contented sigh as he passed the wooden bridge just past the market. He stopped momentarily as he looked at the sparkling stream before him. Instantly, beautiful memories flashed inside his mind.  
  
"Seems like yesterday." He thought as he remembered the first time he saw her smile. He remembered their first meeting, their first date, and their first kiss…  
  
"Can't believe it has already been four months." He added as he raised his hands to brush his hair away from his eyes.   
  
It has been four months since they got married and still he couldn't believe that he has the most beautiful woman for his wife. Yuki had been nothing but good and kind. The kind of wife every man would ask for. Thinking about that made him feel lucky as another contented sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"I see you are looking well, Koenma-sama."  
  
Koenma turned abruptly upon hearing a familiar voice behind him. Ayame smiled at him, but her face nevertheless troubled. Koenma's eyes widened after seeing a face he had long forgotten.  
  
"I found you at last." Ayame said as she walked towards him. "It is good to see you again, Koenma-sama." She added bowing with respect.  
  
Koenma tried to smile.  
  
"I-it is good to see you again, Ayame." He forced out. Then he raised his eyebrows. "W-what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"C-can we talk somewhere else, Koenma-sama?" she asked.  
  
Koenma silently thought about how worried Yuki would be, but then sensing the urgency in her voice, he finally nodded his head.  
  
"All right, follow me." He said as he took a step forward. Ayame followed him till they reached the teahouse. Koenma stepped inside and sat before a table near the doorway. Ayam followed suit.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Ayame?" he asked finally as their teas were brought.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been searching for you, Koenma-sama." She replied. "And since you don't wear your pacifier any longer, that explains the sudden disappearance of your ki." She added.  
  
"Is- father-- how is he?" he managed to say. With that, Ayame took him by the hand.  
  
"I won't beat around the bush, Koenma-sama." She began her eyes capturing his in an urgent gaze. "Please come home. You need to go back." She added.  
  
Koenma turned away.  
  
"You don't know, but a lot of things happened after you went away. Bad things." She continued. This time Koenma turned to her.  
  
"There- Rei Kai grew restless." She said shaking her head. "S-souls waiting for judgements suffered. They have nowhere to go. They got stuck in your domain thus creating a disturbance in the natural flow of life."  
  
"The Great Enma Daiou should know how to deal with it." He said coldly. "He is, after all, the Great Enma Daiou, ne?" he added his tongue dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Y-your father, pardon for saying this, but he- he has become unbearable." She said remembering the many times they got reprimanded and scolded for reasons they couldn't fathom.  
  
"You know how Enma Daiou is when he is angry, ne Koenma-sama?" she asked quietly.   
  
With that, he turned away from her completely, realizing what his sudden action had brought. He knows that he had made his father terribly angry; who knows what might have--  
  
"Listen to me, Koenma-sama." Ayame said her voice getting louder by the second. "There has been a series of plagues here in Ningenkai lately. Earthquakes, violent storms, volcanoes erupting- all of them are of you father's doing."  
  
Silence.  
  
"He is so angry. I have never seen him like that before." She continued her voice pleading. "Many Ningens died and without you there, Rei Kai now is cluttered with homeless souls…we don't know what to do anymore, Koenma-sama. Enma-sama isolated himself from his work."  
  
She paused to look at her employer softly. She tightened her grip even more.  
  
"He- he found out about you- about your ningen wife, Koenma-sama." She said quietly.   
  
Koenma's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"I don't know." Ayame answered sobbing. "After finding out about you, he became intolerable, not even one of us dared to talk to him." she added.  
  
"Ayame…"  
  
"So please Koenma-sama, please come back. We really need you. If you don't, calamities won't stop plaguing Ningenkai, the cycle of life would totally go out of hand since there would be no souls to be reborn." She begged. "Nobody but you could put a stop to these." She added now the tears continuously flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Ayame…" he began standing up and sitting beside her. He gently put his arms around her, comforting her.  
  
"I just- I just don't know what to do anymore." She cried.   
  
Koenma sighed as he felt Ayame pressed her face against her chest even more. Due to the happiness he had found in the arms of Yuki, he had totally gone blind, clueless about what was happening around him.  
  
"Ayame, please don't cry." He said desperately.   
  
So far those are the only words he could utter. He couldn't possibly leave his wife alone! He couldn't also give Ayame empty promises. But then, if he won't come back… He closed his eyes momentarily as he felt Ayame's arms tightened around him even more.  
  
He was about to stand up when suddenly he heard a noisy clutter at the table next to theirs. He looked up to see what caused the noise only to find the tear-streaked face of Yuki looking at them. His eyes widened, a sharp gasp escaped his lips. He quickly pushed Ayame away from him.  
  
"Y-yuki…"  
  
Yuki shook her head silently, her eyes not leaving his face, her lower lip trembling.  
  
"Y-Yuki, I- let me- explain. Please-"  
  
Without a word, Yuki stumbled out of the teahouse not caring what people would say. She dropped her basket, scattering the vegetables on the ground.  
  
"Yuki-chan! Matte!" Koenma called out going after her.   
  
Yuki just ran faster upon hearing his desperate call. Her sense of vision blinded by the endless torrent of tears flowing from her eyes as she swiftly ran to the only place where she could find sanctuary.   
  
   
  



	7. Entangled Pasts 7

Yuki ran faster, her tears flowing continuously from her eyes. It trickled down her cheeks to her lips until she felt its salty tang against her tongue. Then to her complete surprise, the salty flavor of her tears mingled with the taste of water. She looked up only to realize that rain had started pouring down from the sky. Then without warning, she slipped and fell on the muddy ground.  
  
"You are clumsy, Hidaka Yuki!" she scolded herself aloud as the rain steadily poured over her. Then she gave a cry as she realized the name that had just came out of her lips. With that, she tried her best to stand and run towards her secret place.  
  
She was about to reach her thinking tree when she again slipped, this time she fell harder on the wet slippery ground. Her sense of thinking garbled, she gave out a cry of frustration as she stayed fixated on the ground. Dirt and mud clung to her yukata as she tried her best standing up. Then she gave a sharp gasp as she felt the most unusual pain on her abdomen.  
  
"Are you all right?" a voice beside her said. Then she felt a pair strong of arms pulling her to her feet. She turned around only to see Koenma before her, drenched with rainwater. Instantly she snatched her arm away.  
  
"Go away!" She shouted at him. She then hurriedly walked away from him, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain on her abdomen, which was growing worse by the second.  
  
"Yuki, please…"  
  
Yuki turned to him, her face pale, and her lips trembling. Her eyes shed tears as fast as the pouring rain.  
  
"Please go away. Leave me alone." She said softly unable to bear seeing Koenma's tortured expression.  
  
"No." he replied stubbornly. "I won't leave you here all alone." He added clearly, his voice quite audible through the heavy rain.  
  
Yuki turned away from him. She gave a sharp intake of breath as she tried hard not to wince with pain. She felt her teeth chatter as she forced her body to fight the gnawing cold. Koenma took a deep breath.  
  
"W-what you saw earlier- "  
  
Yuki stiffened upon hearing his soft voice rich with pleading.  
  
"- That- that woman you saw was Ayame." He continued. "She works for- for me and my father."  
  
"I don't care." She said softly her back still on him. "Please just go away." She added.  
  
"Not until I tell you the truth, Yuki." He said. Then taking a deep breath, he proceeded to tell her exactly whom he really was, where he really came from, about his actual work and about their situation right now.  
  
"I-I must go back." He said softly. "If I don't- Yuki please, even though I will be far away it does not mean that I don't love you. We will see each other again, I promise." He added desperately.  
  
Yuki felt herself weakened with his every word. She shut her eyes as she desperately tried blocking his voice from entering her mind, her heart. She clutched her abdomen as the pain grew worse.  
  
"Now that you know," Koenma said after his tale. "Please, forgive me. Yuki, I-"  
  
"How dare you!" she shouted turning to him, her eyes wet with tears, anger evidently painted on her face. "How dare you say those things at me!"  
  
"Yuki, please I-"  
  
"You even got the nerve to tell me of your woman's name!" she spat her voice quivering as she felt her chest constricting with pain. "You even got the nerve to tell me a ridiculous story just to-"  
  
"Please I-"  
  
"Was it just some pathetic excuse for you to- to leave me- for- that- her" she couldn't continue any longer as she felt another fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes. She cried helplessly as Koenma immediately gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shouted squirming from his grasp, her little fists pummeling his chest. "Don't touch me, I say!" she added as she felt herself weakening.  
  
"Yuki please." He began as he tightened his grip even more. "I love you." He said softly, the pain clearly in his voice. With that, Yuki stopped struggling. She buried her face against his chest helplessly, her shoulders heaving.  
  
"Please leave me alone…"  
  
"I know that I lied to you right from the start." Koenma said his voice clearly showing hurt and dismay. "For it I am so sorry." He added.   
  
But I saw you with my own eyes…   
  
When Yuki still didn't answer, he took a deep breath.  
  
"I lied to you because- because I am afraid of losing you." He whispered. "I've kept everything from you because I'm afraid of losing the only person I've ever loved, the only person that made me smile and laugh."  
  
The way her arms tightened around you, the way you closed your eyes as she pressed her pretty face against your chest…   
  
Instantly she felt her chest twisted as a fresh surge of pain stabbed through her heart. It greatly mingled with the unbearable pain on her abdomen that she greatly wished for death to come and end her agony.   
  
"Then tell me-" she began as she felt her knees trembling. " Why should I believe you now?" she quietly added now feeling light-headed all of a sudden. But before she could hear Koenma's answer, blackness suddenly wheezed inside her head. She closed her eyes as she felt her body falling over him.   
  
"Yuki?" he called as he felt her limp body against his. He knelt on the muddy ground, her body against his arms, her eyes closed.   
  
"Yuki?" he called again as he tapped her cheek lightly. Then assuming that she had just fainted, he prepared to carry her up into his arms. He was about to lift her up when suddenly he saw something red staining Yuki's yukata. He gasped as he realized that it was actually blood trickling down on her legs.  
  
"Yuki!" he cried as he hastily swept her pale, limp body up into his arms. He then ran quickly away from their secret place to the doctor's house, cursing and blaming himself all the way.  
  
"Just hold on, Yuki." He thought as he rounded a corner, the rain getting heavier by the second.   
  
"Hold on please." He pleaded as he ran faster. "If anything happens to you I will never, ever forgive myself, Yuki." He added as he, at last, reached the doctor's front door.  
  
=======  
  
Koenma buried his face in his hands as he sat inside the doctor's sitting room, waiting and cursing himself all along. He gritted his teeth angrily due to impatience, his wet clothes clinging to him, his body not minding the cold fiercely growing by the minute.  
  
Just then he heard the clinic door slid open. He sprang up to his feet and walked towards the emerging doctor worry, evident on his face.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
The doctor shook his head as he gently led Koenma away from the room where his wife lay peacefully. He took a deep breath, his face grim.  
  
"You're- you're wife, Hidaka-san-"  
  
"What about her? How is she?" Koenma almost shouted. The doctor frowned.  
  
"Are you aware that she is with child?" he asked.   
  
Koenma stiffened as the words hit him. He momentarily stumbled backwards as the statement caught him off guard.  
  
"She lost the baby." The doctor continued. "Seems like she met an accident of some sort- did she?" he asked sharply.  
  
"She- she slipped and fell." He mumbled absent-mindedly. He felt his insides turn cold as he tried hard not to cry for his unborn son. "H-how is she, doctor?"  
  
"Then how could you leave your wife running out in the rain?" the doctor exploded angrily. "Were you not even aware that she is carrying your son?"  
  
"I-I- she didn't tell me." He answered quietly, his body becoming weak and numb. "W-what about her, doctor?"   
  
The doctor took a deep breath before replying.  
  
"She is burning with fever, unconscious as of now." He said walking towards his table. "I won't keep this from you but I'm afraid that her chances of surviving are pretty slim."  
  
Koenma looked down helplessly. He closed his eyes as he waited for the doctor to continue.  
  
"With her losing the baby, I have to give her an immediate surgical procedure. I also fear that she might catch pneumonia, she was soaking wet when you brought her in." He began, his face austere. "With her weakened state, it would take a miracle for her to survive the operation, Koenma-san." He added quietly.  
  
Koenma slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking up to face the doctor. His breathing became heavy and ragged as he tried his best to stand up and not to crumble up and cry in front of him.  
  
"What should I do, doctor?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Well, all you can do now is wait." He replied.  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"Of course." The doctor answered nodding his head.   
  
Koenma politely bowed before him. Then he proceeded towards the room. He gently slid the door open only to find Yuki lying on a futon, her face weak and pale. He fell down on his knees as he gently touched his wife's face.  
  
"Even in sleep you look beautiful." He whispered as his hands caressed her cheek. His lips trembled as a single tear trickled from his eyes.  
  
"Yuki listen to me." He began. "We will see each other again just as I have promised… but not this way, not this time- not now-"  
  
His hands then went up to her hair as his fingers kneaded her silky tresses gently.  
  
"I want you to survive." He continued. "I want you to get through all these… you will live a happy life, raise a family, have lots of babies… and then when the time comes, we will be together again. I will come for you, all right?" He asked, his tears falling faster.  
  
He then kissed her forehead, his heart breaking, and his chest constricting with so much pain. Just then an idea hit him. Looking at her for the last time, he stood up and made his way towards the door.  
  
"I have to make sure." He said to himself as he stepped outside. He looked up only to see the sky now full of stars. His eyes sharpened, his face clear with determination.  
  
"I will defy everything for you. Yuki." He said to himself as he hastily walked away from the doctor's house. "Everything…"  
  
   
  
  
  
   



	8. Entangled Pasts 8

"A-are you sure about this, Koenma-sama?" George asked, fear evident in his voice. Ayame turned to him and slapped him on the forehead.  
  
"Now, now, we promised to help Koenma-sama in any way can, baka!" she scolded.   
  
"B-but going down there-"  
  
"Well if you are too afraid then don't come with us at all." Ayame said nastily as she got her oar ready. "You will be just in the way." She added.  
  
"Look, nobody is forcing anybody understand?" Koenma said as he shoved his cloak away. "The two of you need not trouble yourself on my account."  
  
"Iie." Ayame replied sensing her employer's sadness. "I will help you." She vowed as she sullenly remembered that she actually caused this in the first place.  
  
Although Koenma assured her that it was not her fault, still she couldn't help but feel guilty. The more she thinks about it, the more her desire to help him increased. She would do anything just do get that downhearted look on her employer's face, as if all the problems of the three worlds crashed on him all at once. She would do anything not just because she is not used to seeing him like that, but because of what her heart chose to do.  
  
Although it pains her greatly, she now fully understood that there is only and only one person who could make Koenma happy and sad to say, she is not the one. Now, looking at the forlorn expression on his face, his eyes tired and sad, his lips set in a grim line made her heart bleed with pity and pain. With a heavy heart, she vowed to do anything just to see him smile once again- even though she knows it would really hurt like hell.  
  
"Coming, George?" she heard Koenma said. She took a deep calming breath as she felt his warm body pressed against her back.  
  
"Are you- are you sure that thing won't break apart?" the oni asked uncertainly as Koenma positioned himself comfortably on Ayame's oar.  
  
"Would you rather walk?" she asked. With that, George shook his head and settled himself beside his boss.  
  
"Let's go." Koenma said. Ayame nodded her head as they flew down from Rei Kai, savoring the feel of him close to her for the last time.  
  
=======  
  
"Are we there yet?" George asked as he tried his best balancing himself as the oar swooped down.  
  
"Almost." Ayame replied as the River Styx came to view. She gently settled the oar down and hopped off from it.  
  
Koenma stood there momentarily as he studied the black water flowing from the vast mountaintop. The hateful Styx, one of the rivers separating the underworld from the world above, loomed at him eerily. His eyes then trailed downwards only to find a cave on its side, no doubt the entrance to the dark underworld. He then turned towards his two companions gravely.  
  
"Wait here." He ordered as he prepared himself to walk towards the cave. Ayame immediately followed suit.  
  
"No, I shall go with you." She declared stubbornly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I should stay here and wait." George called out  
  
Koenma, ignoring the silly tatter of George, stopped and turned to her. He studied her face and saw determination on it. Nevertheless, he shook his head.  
  
"No, it is dangerous out there and-"  
  
"I know." She cut in bravely.  
  
"You could get hurt."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why are you doing this? I told you it is not your fault."  
  
"I know." She replied. "But not ensuring your success would hurt me even more." She added walking past him quickly.  
  
Although Koenma didn't quite fully understand what she had meant by that statement, he nevertheless decided to let her have her way. Trudging on behind her, they entered the cave's mouth. Instantly darkness covered them, an eerie silence ringing through the walls.  
  
Koenma felt Ayame's breathing becoming ragged as they walked further away from the cave's mouth. Shadows of sorrows greeted them and the ghastly sounds of man's misery echoed through their ears. The place is nothing but a deep dark abode, completely wrapped in shadows. It painted a miserable path entirely in black.  
  
After the long and fearful walk, they finally reached the dark chamber where the Fates dwell. Taking a deep breath, Koenma and Ayame walked past the entrance.  
  
  
  
"And what do we have here?"  
  
  
  
Koenma straightened himself as he bravely marched towards the three old women.   
  
  
  
"Who dares enter the abode of the Fates..." Clotho, the spinner of life, asked.  
  
  
  
"And cunningly passed the fearful gates?" Lachesis, the disposer of lots, continued with a whimsical cackle.  
  
  
  
"It is I." Koenma replied the sight of the three women making his skin crawl. "Son of Enma Daiou, ruler of the dead."  
  
With that, the three laughed eerily. Ayame nearly fainted with fear upon hearing their scary mirth.  
  
  
  
"Ah, the one who replaced Hades... banished from the throne,  
And royalty here you stand, why suddenly in this abode?"  
  
  
  
"You are to do something for me." Koenma replied his eyes fleeting from Clotho, to Lachesis and then to Atropos who was holding a thread of life in her left hand and a pair of shears on her right. When he met her eyes, she immediately brought the shears against the thread, creating an awful snipping sound. No sooner, Ayame gave a soft fearful cry as she felt a ghost wheezed against her. Koenma drew a deep relieved breath upon realizing its not Yuki's.  
  
  
  
"Here, here, the Prince of Rei Kai... from his very lips,  
Came his command with a sour tip...  
The Fates who never listens to anyone up till now,  
Why, do you think you can make us bow?"  
  
  
  
"I am asking for your kind indulgence." Koenma began as he fell to his knees humbly. "Please, spare the only person-"  
  
With that three women cackled even more. Koenma kept his eyes on the ground as he humbly prostrated himself before them.  
  
  
  
"You know very well it is against the rules,  
To defy everything, even the thread of life.  
Doing so would make you lesser than a fool,  
The Higher Mighty will let on you his smite."  
  
  
  
"I don't care." Koenma answered. "Please I beg of you, you are my only hope." He added softly as a single tear trickled from his eye.  
  
The three women fell silent as they saw his tear falling on the ground like a clear liquid gem. Instantly, pity filled them as they turned and consulted each other. After several moments, they faced him.  
  
  
  
"Oh pity, pity... young Prince of Rei Kai,  
How wretched you make us feel.  
For the love of a girl beyond your kind,  
Your tears have brougght us to submit and yield  
  
Now we oblige, we tell you this,  
Nothing is wrong, nothing is amiss.  
The girl your heart burns for gently sleeps,  
She will awaken but not from the shear's snip.  
  
  
  
But a word of caution to this tale,  
For you have made us ladies sorely fail,  
To keep the future locked and sealed tightly,  
To all even to you who belongs to royalty.  
  
  
  
Now you must humbly pay the price,  
And listen to what we demand with strife.   
Your immortal thread we think will do,  
All in all for you to pay your due."  
  
  
  
With that, Koenma felt his body tense. His breathing became rugged as cold bits of sweat trickled down his forehead. He was about to open his mouth when suddenly Ayame stood beside him.  
  
"But you can't do that! It's impossible!" She cried. "You cannot possibly strip him off of his immortality! There is just no way!"  
  
  
  
Koenma violated the golden rule  
Now he must pay, the lowly fool...  
  
  
  
"No!" Ayame cried. "Then take mine instead! I know I'm not immortal yet but I will gladly give you anything I have just spare him please!" She pleaded, near to crying. "What he did-- what he did is only for love... only for love..."  
  
  
  
We will not accept so you must halt,  
It is he and not you who's at fault!  
  
  
  
Koenma stood up and faced Ayame, a tender smile on his face. Ayame looked at him and lost the battle since she found light sobs wracking her body. Koenma gently lifted her chin up to his.  
  
"Arigato Gozaimasu for the generous offer, Ayame" He said softly. "But I just can't accept that. If I have to secure Yuki's life, then I want it to be mine and not somebody else's, wakatta?"  
  
Ayame cried as she pressed her face against his chest. Koenma smiled as he patted her shoulders fondly.  
  
"No tears Ayame please." He said. "You know very well that I'm ready to accept everything before we came here, right?"  
  
"But- "  
  
"Shh, enough." He cut in softly. Then he held her in arm's length. "It was a pleasure working with you, Ayame." Then after granting her with a soft smile, wiping her tears away from her eyes, he turned to the three old women, his face turning serious  
  
"So be it." He declared. The three women nodded their heads.  
  
  
  
Now you go back, make your farewells,  
And on the seventh, you shall with us dwell.  
  
  
  
"I will gladly do what you want me to do." Koenma said. "I will give you my word for it." He added thinking about how terrible staying in here. But then just thinking about the fact that he won't see his father anymore somehow brought him a strange comfort.  
  
"But then Yuki's all worth it." He silently added to himself.   
  
Now that Yuki's safety is assured, the only problem now is facing his father and explaining to him why he must suddenly go down and stay with the awful Fates.  
  
"Is it worth your trouble, Koenma?" Clotho asked as he prepared to go out the cave. He turned and faced her.  
  
"Hai." He answered. "Even if you had asked for my life, I would gladly give it all up for her." He added as he took a step away from their chamber.  
  
   
  



	9. Entangled Pasts 9

Yuki blinked once, twice, till she felt her eyes finally focusing. Instantly the bright light of the sun almost blinded her, the cheerful humming of the birds, sweet to her ears. Gingerly she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Asa. Morning." She thought as she shoved the heavy blankets aside.   
  
It surprised her to find herself dressed in her outdoor yukata instead of her sleeping yukata. But nevertheless, she stood up and stretched herself, feeling good and refreshed. She then walked towards the door and stepped outside. Strangely she didn't feel hungry, she felt like going out.  
  
Humming cheerfully, her feet dragged her past the market to the outskirts of Kyoto. There she found herself making her way towards her secret place. Heaving a contented sigh, she leaned against the huge trunk of the tree and listened to the cheerful sounds of the birds chirping their early morning songs.  
  
"Sumimasen." A cool voice beside her suddenly said. "But do I know you?"  
  
Yuki turned towards the voice only to see a handsome young man smiling down on her. He has dark brown hair, his eyes deep shining violet orbs, his nose perfectly shaped, and his lips, the most sensual ones she had ever seen. All in all, his features are not too soft but also not too arrogant. He has the gentlest and sweetest face she has ever seen  
  
"N-no." She answered blinking twice. Then something strange went through her when she stared at his face again.  
  
"B-but you seem familiar though." She slowly said, searching her memory. Then she smiled. "That's right! You look like my husband!" she exclaimed as she joined her hands together.  
  
The young man smiled and settled himself beside her comfortably. Yuki would normally look at him strangely then walk away but there was this strange filial feeling that's keeping her from staying away from him. She found herself not leaving his side as they both watched the clear sky above them.  
  
"So I look like your husband." He began amusement in his voice.  
  
"Hai." She answered. "Same hair, same nose and lips but-" she stopped and turned to him.  
  
"But different eyes." She continued admiring the deep violet hue of his eyes staring at her, actually one of the most unusual eyes she has ever seen.  
  
"Oh… so your husband, where is he?" he asked. "Working?"  
  
Yuki's face fell as she remembered what happened yesterday. She looked away as the memory of their misunderstanding brought fresh waves of pain in her chest. She took a deep breath as she felt the pain constricting her heart.  
  
"Iie." She answered softly, shaking her head. "I don't even have an idea where he spent the night." she added.  
  
"Having trouble with your marriage?" He asked casually.  
  
"Iie." She quickly answered. Although he seems familiar, it is not his business anyway. "What made you ask that?"  
  
"Your eyes tell all." He answered. "Care to tell me?"  
  
"Iie." She answered this time sharply. The young man then nodded his head and stared back at the clouds. Suddenly Yuki let out a sigh.  
  
"Do you even feel like you want to turn everything around, you know, like turn back time… to repair the irreparable, not to make the same mistake again?" She asked.  
  
The young man turned to her. He tilted his head and pursed his lips, thinking. Then he smiled.  
  
"Well, that depends." He answered. "Depends on what mistake you're referring to." He added.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
"Well, if that so-called mistake made me happy and fulfilled… then I wouldn't call it a mistake." He replied. "If I got hurt, then I could call it a risk but not a mistake." He added.  
  
"Then yes, it was a mistake. My mistake…"  
  
The young man, this time, focused his attentions to her. He captured her eyes with his that Yuki couldn't tear herself away from the gaze, so intense and so heavy with emotions.  
  
How could you say that it was a mistake? Something inside her argued.  
  
"Because I didn't even know him. He was a stranger, someone I haven't seen before…"  
  
The young man sighed and finally turned away. He then focused his attentions back to the clouds, a silly smile on his face. His hands flew to his head and brushed several strands of his shiny brown hair away from his eyes. Yuki had to stop momentarily as she noticed the sudden movement… so much like Koenma.  
  
"He took away my father, my mother the only family I've ever known. He made me an orphan…"  
  
But with him you were never alone…   
  
"But nevertheless…"  
  
You know very well that it was their time. You are actually thankful that death ended their sufferings…   
  
The young man suddenly turned to her and smiled sweetly. Yuki's eyes widened with wonder as memories wheezed inside her head, memories of how Koenma smiled at her, his face grinning boyishly, how his eyes sparkled when amused…  
  
"Daijoubu?" he asked upon noting her thoughtful expression. "Doushita no? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nandemonai. Nothing." She answered shaking her head. Then she fell thoughtful again. The young man just shrugged and turned his attention back at the clear blue heavens.  
  
"He lied to me…"  
  
Face it, after explaining everything you now believe him. You know from the very start that he is strange in everything but still you accepted him…   
  
"He broke his promise. He promised to take care of me and love me…"  
  
He did keep his promise. He didn't promise forever, ne?   
  
With those realizations, Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears. It was all her fault! Entirely all her fault! She hurriedly turned away as the young man looked at her with concern.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Yuki just shook her head as her hand flew to her face and swiped the tears away.  
  
"Then w-why is it? Was it my fault? Was it a mistake… my mistake…"  
  
Iie. You love him… how could you call it a mistake… it was a risk… baka!   
  
"Talk to him." a voice suddenly said, interrupting her conflicting emotions. "That is the only way to straighten things out."  
  
Yuki turned to him, her tear-streaked face meeting his gentle ones. He smiled tenderly, his eyes full of warmth and understanding.  
  
"He loves you so much. I just know it." He replied.  
  
"You don't even know him." She replied sniffling. "*I* don't even know him." she continued bitterly.  
  
"Well I may not know him but in some part I understand him." he answered. Then his gaze softened. "I couldn't blame him for loving a beautiful and a kind woman such as you."  
  
With that Yuki blushed. She cast her eyes down. Strangely she found herself believing him, trusting him. She looked at the sky, now turning brighter than ever.  
  
You love him. You know very well that you do. You know very well that you want to settle things with him. Stop fooling yourself, Hidaka Yuki and do yourself a favor…   
  
"H-how can you be sure?" she asked. The man turned to her. Then to her surprise, no words came out his lips. He just stared at her, his eyes seeping at her very soul that she felt her knees weakened.  
  
"D-do I know you from somewhere?" She asked. But instead of replying, the young man purposely pulled her to him. Yuki gave a loud surprised gasp as she felt his strong arms around her.  
  
"I know that you will do the right thing." He whispered as Yuki blinked with surprise. "I just know that you will do the right thing."  
  
With that, she felt his arms tightened even more, a comforting hug. She closed her eyes as her arms strangely went up about him, feeling his warmth.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"What do you want to call me?"  
  
"How about Kiyoshi?" she whispered back. "After my father."  
  
The young man smiled. "Kiyoshi? That is a wonderful name." Then he let go of her.   
  
" Okasan." He replied softly.   
  
"O-okasan?" she asked her eyes widening.   
  
The young man nodded his head. "Now my mission's finished. I could finally sleep peacefully now." Then he smiled."Please, Otousan loves you so much." He said. "You will settle everything with him won't you Okasan?" He asked as he felt himself slowly disappearing from her sight.  
  
"M-matte!" Yuki called out. So that explains the strange filial feeling! She was dreaming after all!  
  
"I love you mother." He said. "Always remember that I will always love both of you."  
  
"Matte Kiyoshi-chan!" she cried as she desperately clung to his vanishing figure. "Won't you at least let me kiss you? Put my arms around you once again?" She added her tears falling faster.  
  
"Don't cry for me, mother." He replied. "We will see each other again, that's a promise. I will always be there beside you." Then with one final smile, he completely disappeared from her sight.  
  
Yuki fell to the ground, her hands feeling nothing but air. Then suddenly a bright light appeared before her, blinding her. Without thinking, she stood up and walked towards it, its brilliance attracting her just like a bee to a flower. Then she closed her eyes as she felt herself being carried in a peaceful current, swayed by the gentle morning breeze.   
  
Strangely, she is not feeling afraid. She felt serene, calm, and almost tranquil but it was not the peace that death brings, it was the peace of living, an assurance that she is alive, alive to fulfill her promise to Kiyoshi. Then she gasped as she felt a prick on her right arm.   
  
"It's good to see you again, Yuki-san."  
  
She blinked, her eyes trying hard to visualize. Then she saw a face peering on her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily. The doctor smiled.  
  
"You are all right now." He replied his voice filled with relief. "You gave us a mighty scare, young lady."  
  
"W-where's my husband?" She asked starting to get up. "I must- I must talk to him."   
  
"Now, now, you must get some rest." The doctor said as he gently pushed her down the futon. "Don't worry, Koenma-san will be back in a short while."  
  
With that Yuki nodded her head. She couldn't argue with the doctor anymore since she is feeling weak and dizzy. She just decided to close her eyes and sleep, sure that tomorrow would definitely come knocking on her door.  
  
   
  
  



	10. Entangled Pasts 10

Koenma trudged on wearily towards their cottage, his feet feeling like lead. So far, Yuki was still sleeping. It was really a relief to find her finally conscious after he went to the Fates. And now that she is comfortably settled, what would he tell her? How could he explain his week- long absence? How could he even tell her goodbye?  
  
Taking a mouthful of air, he slid the door open. But to his surprise he found Yuki standing by the window, her back to him. When she heard the door open, she turned around only to see him standing uncertainly, eyeing her with worry and at the same time with relief upon finding her fully awake.  
  
Without a word, Yuki ran and flung herself to him. Koenma momentarily lost his balance as he stumbled backwards.   
  
"Yuki-"  
  
"Shh…" she murmured burying her face in his chest. "Just hold me, kudasai?"  
  
With that Koenma closed his eyes as his arms wounded around her small body. He pressed her more to him, her dainty form a perfect fit against his. They just stood there holding each other, his face buried in her sweet-smelling hair. She, listening contentedly at the beat of his heart.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Yuki said after a moment, her face still buried against his chest.  
  
Koenma took a deep breath upon hearing the sweetest words. God, how he missed her! How he missed holding her, touching her-- With that he slowly pulled her face up to his, his fingers settling under her chin.  
  
Yuki stared deeply into his eyes, she tried smiling but to no avail. Just looking at how he is staring at her made her want to cry. She saw love in them with hurt and… goodbye.  
  
Gomen ne…" she began softly, a tear falling.  
  
Koenma shook his head as he wiped the tear away. Another one fell and then another one until it came down faster… they now both know what to do. It was understanding and hated acceptance that brought those tears in her eyes.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asked softly. "I am the worst husband there is…"  
  
"Iie, iie." She shook her head. Then she smiled through her tears.  
  
"You have to do what you have to do, ne?"  
  
"Oh Yuki-"   
  
He quickly pulled her to him, embracing her with all his might. He then burst into tears as he held her tighter against him.  
  
"Ai shiteru." He murmured softly.  
  
"I believe you." She replied. "The beating of you heart tells me so."  
  
Koenma closed his eyes as he savored the feel of her for the last time. He felt her arms go around him tighter, heavy sobs wracking her body.   
  
Can't we stay like this forever…   
  
Then to her surprise she felt warmth all over her. She opened her eyes only to see a bright light radiating inside the cottage. She turned her face to his, her eyes becoming wider.  
  
Koenma now stood before her in his shining glory. The Jr. mark slowly materializing on his forehead. Everything about him became brighter that she had to cover her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. The brilliance of a demigod now surfaced beneath the simple fold of his human form.  
  
"Open your eyes, Yuki." Came his soft voice. "Don't be afraid."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. Strangely, she realized that her sense of vision had finally adjusted to the blinding radiance before her. She felt her cheeks burn as she found herself looking at the most beautiful creature she has ever seen.  
  
Then to her complete astonishment she felt herself being pulled. She gave a sharp gasp as she felt something soft against her lips. The gasp then turned to a soft moan as Koenma's lips moved against her, coaxing her to respond.  
  
Koenma pressed her tighter against him as he felt her shy response. He gave out a soft groan of pleasure as his lips entwined with hers in a sensuous dance, her lips moving with rhythmic passion against his, making him feel desire and longing and at the same time making him feel love and torment. The tormenting thought of kissing her, feeling her against him for the last time filled him with so much pain.  
  
He then broke the kiss slowly and stared at her face. He looked at her, his gaze so intense, his eyes memorizing every form. He tried his best carving the beautiful image in his mind for this will be the last time.  
  
The last time…   
  
She returned the same loving gaze, her tears falling from her eyes down to her lips, kissing her, a salty replacement for his. She waited for promises, promises of seeing each other again, of being together again. But nothing came out of his lips.  
  
"Goodbye, Yuki." He said. "I love you."  
  
Then giving her one last look. He turned around as the portal slowly materialized in front of her. She stood there unable to move, unable to speak. Then something inside her snapped. She felt her feet hastily running up to him, her arms throwing itself around his waist.  
  
Koenma stopped momentarily and closed his eyes. He prayed that she wouldn't ask him to stay because if she does, then God help him… he will stay. He remained his back to her, trying his best not to turn around and face her, afraid that her sad, pretty face would make him change his mind.  
  
"I lied." She softly said. "Please…"  
  
Koenma hardened his heart as he gently freed himself from her arms. Without turning back, he slowly walked into the portal. His heart bursting with so much grief.  
  
Yuki fell to her knees as she witnessed his figure slowly disappearing from her sight. She then wounded her arms around her, sorrow enveloping her as she cried helplessly, her tears falling to the floor like clear crystal gems.   
  
"… don't go." She finished softly as the light slowly disappeared before her.  
  
   
  
  



	11. Epilogue

October of 1876  
  
"George, come here!"  
  
"K-koenma-sama- "  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
"George, I said come here!!!"  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
  
The blue oni immediately scurried to his impatient employer, aware that the banging sound of his stamp changed drastically that will result to something unpleasant. He suddenly found himself standing before Koenma, his whole body shaking with nervousness.  
  
Koenma looked up only to find his oni waiting. He gave an impatient snort as he once again brought down the heavy stamp against the paper. It created a loud banging noise, loud enough to make George tremble.  
  
"I was calling for you for the $@#& time—"  
  
"G-gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai." George said immediately bowing before him. But due to his carelessness, his bulky frame knocked the desk and no sooner tons of the newly arranged documents came tumbling down the floor with Koenma's stamp to boot.  
  
Koenma momentarily stared at the scene before him, his mouth opened with surprise. Then he suddenly found himself holding his oni by the neck and strangling him, choking out air.  
  
"Gome ne Koenma-sama." George pleaded.  
  
"Ayame!!!" He shouted his voice furious. "Ayame!"  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama?" a cool voice suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Fix the place up." He commanded as he stood up, leaving George to contemplate about his murdered neck. "I am already late."  
  
"Hai." She answered softly as she slowly knelt down to pick the documents scattered messily on the floor.  
  
She looked up and smiled upon seeing her boss, now in his teenage form, bonking the poor George on the head. So far everything's back to normal. Although Koenma had resumed to be the bratty demigod, she found relief in that. She would rather have this bratty kid of a boss in here than the sad, helpless man in his place.  
  
It has been three years since the fateful day when he finally said good bye to Yuki. She was trying her best to appease Enma Daiou by preparing his favorite meal that day when suddenly Koenma stood behind her, sorrow completely on his face. She ran up to him joyously, welcoming him back. Then without a moment's hesitation, she broke the good news.   
  
Koenma was pardoned by the council. After so much discussions by the elders, they had decided to make the contract between Koenma and the Fates void. Just hearing his sad story, the reason why he had made such an agreement were enough to soften their immortal hearts. They all agreed that Koenma is to stay here in Rei Kai and resume his responsibilities since nobody but Koenma is diligent enough with the task. Of course he received a good scolding from the big elders and he had to give out promises that he would never, never do anything like that again.  
  
Punishment, of course, is not an exception. Koenma did something no demigod has done in his entire immortal life. He had made a pact with something dark and evil and the elders were not too pleased about this since the members of the high council are not too fond of the Fates since they prove competition.  
  
The Fates prove to be a threat in the Rei Kai. They operate mysteriously, always taking advantage whenever there is trouble brewing in Enma's domain. The competition? Of course, to be the exulted gods or goddesses of the dead. They tend to snatch souls away from the Rei Kai so Enma Daiou has no other choice but to send one or two ferry girls down there to retrieve the souls, which often results to the endless delays.  
  
Now Koenma was specifically given the task of supervising everything in the Rei Kai, Ningenkai and to top it all of, he is to bring souls in the Rei Kai, making sure that it would go straight to their domain and not wander down there. With the excess jobs (his punishment) and the tiring, never-ending stamping of documents, Koenma fully vowed that he would never engage himself into something like that ever again.  
  
"Ayame!" He called out impatiently. "I'm going."  
  
She blinked in surprise, her thoughts shattered. She gingerly stood up and walked towards her demanding employer, stacks of the neatly arranged documents in her hand. She then carefully placed them on his desk, taking great caution not to send him exploding again.  
  
Then she turned to him, a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"So soon?" she asked mildly.  
  
"What do you mean by so soon?" Koenma demanded. "I am already late, I-- "  
  
"The new ferry girl just came in." she said. With that Koenma stopped and turned to her, delight replacing the restless look on his face.  
  
"Yokatta!" He exclaimed. "Finally another one to lighten the workload." He added as he semi-joyfully picked his stamp to place it inside his desk drawer.   
  
"Shall I send her in?"  
  
"Hai, hai." He replied absent-mindedly not bothering to look up, his mind too preoccupied searching for his inkpad inside the drawer.  
  
Ayame gave him a bow and walked towards the door. She opened it wider and no sooner a new face started to step in. Ayame gave her a warm welcoming smile as she bid her to follow.   
  
"Koenma-sama, I want you to meet," She said steeping aside to show him the new recruit. "Botan."  
  
"Good, now I'll be brief-- " He looked up.   
  
His eyes widened, the speech he usually says to new recruits forgotten and the inkpad overlooked. He felt his whole body froze upon seeing the figure before him. He felt his knees slightly tremble, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.  
  
Botan smiled wordlessly at him, her purple eyes, although smiling, were full of uncertainty. Unconsciously her hands went up to brush the streak of blue mane covering her eyes, which was hindering her to have a good glimpse of her new employer for some time now.  
  
"Y- Yuki?" He stammered out, his whole body unable to move.  
  
Botan stared at him with confusion but nevertheless she tried her best to smile and be polite.  
  
"M-my name is Botan, Koenma-sama."  
  
"Botan…" He murmured. Then without another word, he purposely pulled Ayame into a corner.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Ayame?" He hissed.  
  
"Well, she is to be the new recruit, Koenma-sama." She replied politely.  
  
"B- but…" He began as sorrow donned on him. "She promised- she promised to live- to live a better life and… "  
  
"She did." Ayame said softly. With that Koenma turned to her, his eyes moistening. "It has been three years and during those years she devoted herself into caring for children."  
  
Koenma shook his head and remained silent. Ayame smiled softly as she gently put her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"Please don't be sad for her." She said. "What she did was really- "  
  
"H-how did she- pass away?" He asked haltingly. She took a deep breath.  
  
"There- there was a fire…"  
  
"Don't tell me she burned to death!" He cried out.  
  
"No, no, she didn't." She said quickly. "She- she died of complications. Apparently she tried saving this little girl trapped inside the burning house. They both got out alive but the incident made her body very weak. She wasn't able to sustain the thick smoke and it resulted to endless complications- "  
  
"How come she doesn't remember me?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I- I gave her something to forget." She replied. "Before presenting her to you I let her drink some of the water from the River Lethe and renamed her." She added gently.  
  
He nodded his head accepting her answer. Then he frowned.  
  
"What about my father? Isn't it-- "  
  
"Oh don't worry about that." She replied. "I've taken care of that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"W-well…" She began uncertainly. "I- I gave him a little of the drink-- "  
  
"You what?!" Koenma asked turning to her incredulously. "Don't tell me you let him have that- "  
  
"Just a sip." She answered quickly. "Just enough to eradicate the memories of you marrying Yuki and all. I was able to give him a new set of memories though." She added hastily.  
  
With that, he shook his head as a sign of giving up. What was done has been done anyway. He then faced her, his face full of questions. Ayame tried her best to smile.  
  
"You are crazy, you know that?" He said.   
  
She cast her eyes down. Yes what she did was totally crazy. Who knows what the council would do to her if ever they find out about this. But then…  
  
"Do you believe in second chances, Koenma-sama?" She asked instead.  
  
"This is insane." He replied softly. Then he lifted her face to his. "But why, Ayame, why?"  
  
She just smiled. Koenma frowned as he saw the smile, a kind of smile containing numerous meanings which she alone knows. He let go of her chin and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Do you believe in second chances, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Is it worth your trouble?" He asked.  
  
With that, she let out a bittersweet smile. She quickly turned away from him, afraid that he might see something in her eyes he wasn't supposed to see.  
  
"I believe Botan is waiting for your instructions, Koenma-sama." She replied instead. Then giving him a final bow, she slowly walked away from him.  
  
Koenma looked after her disappearing figure. Then his gaze settled at the girl with the blue hair and purple eyes standing before his desk, patiently waiting for him. His eyes then went down thoughtfully to his hands, the gleaming ring on his finger catching their attention.  
  
Second chances…   
  
Koenma then heaved a sigh as he took the ring off his finger. No, he wouldn't need it anymore. He then walked towards her, a charming smile on his face.   
  
"Yes." He thought as he stood before her. "I believe in second chances." He added as he led Botan away from the office, determined to make a new start with her. Now looking at her bright smile, the cute pink tints on her cheeks… he felt a surge of fresh hope.   
  
He has forever now.  
  
   
  
Owari  
  
   
  
   
  
Author's note: whew! Finally made it!!! Well, as you can see I used a bit of mythology here. Actually the river Lethe is really a part of the three rivers, the Styx and the Phlegeton, that separates the world above from the underworld. The existence of the Fates really was unknown but it was assumed that they actually dwell in the underworld. And with the stripping off of Koenma's immortality… that was crap, I don't even have an idea on how the Fates will do it but it wasn't really necessary, ne? Hehehe ^^; Well, I guess that's it. As for copyrights and whatever… the characters here are originally created by Togashi-sama, don't own 'em, don't' get money from 'em…. Blah, blah, blah…  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  



End file.
